


Soul Mate

by taichiyagami



Series: Soul Mate [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichiyagami/pseuds/taichiyagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of one shots showing Taichi and Yamato through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The evening sun sunk slowly over the green horizon before them. Neither knew who the other was and pulled into a strange world. One calm and yet tempers easily rose when pushed. The other a born leader but rash and hotheaded. Under normal circumstances these two would never have met nor ever spoken to one another yet that was not the case.

Subtly glances were made to one another hoping the other never noticed. 

The sun reached its final farewell and their backs pressed against one another. Hearts raced in a frantic panic as fingers brushed against bronzed skin and bronzed fingers brushed against pale ivory digits.

Deep breathes could be heard as hands intertwined. The sun dipped below the grassy hills and the deep breathes stopped. They stood hand in hand; side by side. Flushed cheeks and shy smiles were hidden with the ebony night surrounding them.

Taking their first steps together they went into the new world.


	2. Kiss

A gentle rustle of leaves drifted through the beautiful green forest. A small boy sat quietly in the tallest tree of the vast woodland. The sun shone down brightly casting a warm glow over everything it touched. The small boy crossed his legs over each other as he swung them below him. He brought a hand up to his wild brown hair and ran it through the lush locks. As he brought his hand down he ran his finger tips over the rim of his goggles. 

Soft footsteps could be heard far below. The young brunette looked down to see a small blonde looking back at him, the two boys stared at each other their eyes catching one another. The young blonde with his deep, lush, blue enchanting eyes and the small brunette with his dark, loving, chocolate brown eyes.

While the two looked at each other the brunette lost his grip and slipped off the branch. As quick as a stone falls to the bottom of a lack so did he towards the ground below. The wind seemed to thrash around him even though he did not move. The passing branches seemed to scream in horror yet he was silent. The brunette closed his as he neared the ground.

A loud thud and a moan could be heard echoing through the silence of the wood. The young boy opened his eyes and saw the blonde laying beneath him. The blonde smiled sweetly and cradled his friend in his arms. Raising a hand he stroked the brunettes cheek and lent towards him. Their eyes seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Slowly both closed their eyes and their lips met.


	3. Farewell

There he stood. His once wild brown hair now thin and grey, his dazzling brown eyes were dull and old. The once boyish good looks gone; replaced by wrinkles and deep lines. Though his body old his memory never changed or faltered. Every moment of everyday stayed fresh and alive; never changing. Tears wept from his eyes and followed the lines of his face till they rolled no more. His bones hurt and his heart old and slow. Slowly and shakily he made his way down the walkway. He passed old friends and new ones. Each crying in their own way. They looked up from their seats as he passed them and one by one the all stood and put brave faces on. As he walked images of good times played over again. Their first kiss, their first date, every happy moment played as if he was living it right then. Those soft lips, his silky skin, those deep blue eyes. He stopped and placed his tired worn hands upon the smooth wooden surface and looked down. He smiled a little as he looked at the body below him. The lush blonde hair gone, replaced by stitches and scars. He lowered one hand into the casket and cupped the lifeless hand. It was cold and dry, no more the soft silk it once was. One lone tear fell from his eyes and landed upon the cheek of the lifeless body. Using his free hand he wiped the tear away using his thumb then lent towards the pale face in front of him and closed his eyes and placed one last kiss upon his one true loves lips. As they met he knew the change; cracked, dry and empty. No life at all in them. He stood up straight and took his hand from the other and removed his palm from the cheek. Suddenly he felt like he was spinning and headed towards the floor. Quickly a small young boy with wild brown hair and dazzling brown eyes caught him. They were quickly joined by another small young boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He smiled at them both then let them help him back to his seat.

“Goodbye my friend, my love, my soul mate.” The old man spoke in a low, sad and tearful voice as he headed away from smooth wooden casket.

The End!


End file.
